


Snow Kiss

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Having watched human interactions for centuries, Castiel still asked for guidance. The explanation of a snowy kiss from a Christmas movies leads Castiel to believe that perhaps there is a way to express his desire after all.





	Snow Kiss

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note ** **: This is my first try at this pairing.**

** Warnings ** **: Fluff**

 

**Snow Kiss**

 

"Why are we watching this movie when you already know the ending?"

Sam glanced at Castiel who was sitting on the small couch, he had a glass of eggnog in his hand, something Dean had probably forced on him. On the television was one of the Dean's favourite indulges, only at Christmas time would Dean sit down and watch a movie that was anything but action. Looking at the romantic video, Sam couldn't answer before Dean did.

"It's kind of a tradition, when it gets close to Christmas you sit down and watch a bunch of Christmas movies."

Castiel nodded his head, taking a sip of his eggnog before scrunching his nose and setting it aside. Sam watched him with a soft smile on his face. When Castiel did things like this, inquired about human behaviour or tried something new, his expressions were adorable. Sam couldn’t help but encourage the questions, although being woken up in the middle of the night because Castiel had seen something interesting during his hunt for God wasn't exactly ideal.

"But why are they about to engage in intercourse outside? Would that not be cold?" inquired the confused angel. With wide eyes, Sam looked to the television while Dean began to sputter. If Dean was watching porn with him in the room again Sam was going to kill him. On the television was a couple kissing. It wasn't anything that would lead to more, just a romantic kiss.

"They aren't going to have sex, well at least not there... why would you think they would Cas?" asked Sam, his gaze moving from the television to the angel. Castiel had his head tilled slightly which made Sam feel warm in a way he knew he had to push back.

"Do humans not kiss before engaging in intercourse? I have witnessed such an action before," cutting Castiel off before he could elaborate on the couple he had seen having sex Sam spoke. "Not always, in this case they're kissing to express romantic interest."

Castiel kept the same confused expression before turning to Sam, his soft pout making Sam swallow. "Should they not have concluded their intent of courtship before engaging in physical contact?" Dean spoke up, his tone patient while he tried to explain to the confused angel. "Sometimes it's considered romantic to kiss the one you want to ah –court, especially in this case where the guy doesn't know how to tell the girl he likes her. Actions speak louder than words, man."

Instead of asking about the metaphor, Castiel nodded his head and turned back to the movie. Sam shrugged his shoulders slightly when Dean gave him a glance before Sam turned back to his research. While it was close to Christmas, that didn't seem to stop crazy from popping up. They had just finished a case and Sam was looking for another one. Having turned back to his laptop, Sam missed the look Castiel threw him, a contemplative expression on his face.

*~*~

Having split up after the hunt, Sam passed on Dean's offer to go to a bar, knowing the man was going to be going home with a woman for the night. The hunt had been easy, a simple salt-and-burn that fortunately only left them with a few bruises for their efforts. Castiel had remained mostly silent for the past few days, only speaking to ask about Christmas traditions and customs as he observed them. For the most part, Sam was happy to explain whatever was confusing the angel, until Castiel fixated on asking about the couples they had seen.

It hurt, the fact that while Castiel had waived off Dean who invited the angel to go drinking with him, eventually Castiel would probably be curious about that aspect of humanity as well. Sam was under no delusions, he knew the angel was slowly becoming more comfortable in the skin he was wearing, and eventually Dean wouldn't accept no as an answer. Thus far Dean had been understanding, shrugging off Castiel's lack of desire, however if he kept asking questions about human courtship, Dean might see it as an invitation to being the angel to someone who could _show_ him about intercourse. Someone who wasn't Sam.

"May I join you?" Sam broke out of his musings by Castiel who was looking up at him. Smiling, Sam nodded his head. He would take what time he could get with the angel. "Sure Cas, I was just going to go for a walk, nothing exciting." Beginning his walk, Sam had found a small trail when they were considering the town. Easily keeping stride, Castiel walked beside Sam, his eyes seeming to take in everything they could. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, the light fall of fluffy flakes creating a soft winter air. Smiling as a few flakes stuck to Castiel's hair before melting, Sam remained silent while they walked.

Suddenly Castiel hurried his steps, moving so he was in front of a large pine tree before turning to face Sam. Quickening his pace to meet Castiel, Sam opened his mouth to ask Castiel what he was doing when the angel reached out and grabbed Sam’s arm tugging. With no choice but to move closer, Sam stood in front of Castiel, surprised with the angel clasped both of Sam’s hands.

“Sam, I am not very knowledgeable with human customs, and I thank you for your patience in that regard.” Remaining silent Sam watched as Castiel took a breath he didn’t need before continuing. “I believe that this will continuously be an area in which I struggle. I ask that you remain patient with me.” Nodding his head, Sam went to speak, to tell Castiel that he would always be patient with the angel when his left hand was let go. Shutting his mouth, Sam watched with wide eyes as Castiel reached up and placed his hand on the back of Sam’s head, pushing Sam down while pulling himself up.

Leaning the few inches, Sam couldn’t help but sigh softly when soft lips met his own. Closing his eyes, Sam brought his free arm around Castiel, placing his hand on the small of Castiel’s back and pressing them closer. Neither Sam nor Castiel made any move to deepen the kiss, though after a few moments Sam pulled back enough that he could look at Castiel, still holding onto the angel.

“Cas?”

Instead of answering, Castiel hummed before pressing their lips together again. The hand which had been used to pull Sam down was now tangling fingers in Sam’s hair. This time Sam pressed closer, tugging until Castiel stepped forward and closed the distance between their bodies. “Cas,” whispered Sam, pressing his forehead against Castiel’s. “Why did you kiss me, Cas… what do you want from this?”

It was wonderful, the feeling of Castiel so close, their breath mingling in the chilly air. Castiel’s body tensed slightly, though Sam wouldn’t allow for the angel to pull away. “I… I believed it was a way to enter courtship, was that not correct? Like the movie?”

With a wide grin, Sam looked into Castiel’s blue eyes. “Yes, I would love to court you, Cas.” Seeing the relief in Castiel’s eyes, Sam squeezed the hand what was still in his own. “May we continue to kiss now that the courtship has been accepted? I enjoyed kissing you.” With a soft laugh Sam tilted his head and brought their lips together. Maybe he should have encouraged Castiel to watch romance movies with them long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
